Teach Yourself Romanian
by Dollypony
Summary: SD-6 has let loose a program in response to a new SD cell. Sloane takes it a step further when he discovers that Sydney is involved with the CIA.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Teach yourself Romanian  
  
Author: Laurie Alexa Hamlin  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Alias. JJ Abrams, ABC  
  
Summery: SD-6 has let loose a program in response to a new SD cell. Sloane takes it a step further when he discovers that Sydney is involved with the CIA.  
  
Rating: PG to be safe  
  
Feedback: When I get reviews I don't slaughter my friends because I ain't cranky. So if you don't do it for me do it for them. Please DollyponyH@aol.com  
  
Sloane sat at the front of the table with the Alliance leaders. He listened to the mindless drone of the voices. It was all about the other SD cells. They had forgotten about Rambaldi. They had forgotten that SD-6 had collected more Rambaldi artifacts then any of the cells put together. They had forgotten that SD-6 was the best. Alain Christophe's voice broke through his mind.  
  
"We are opening another SD cell."  
  
Sloane almost choked.  
  
"This cell will be located in Bucharest, Romania. In response to this addition, all SD agents and SD leaders will have to learn Romanian."  
  
Alain called the meeting to an end. Sloane got up and left the building. He had a lot to think about. One more SD cell was going to mean more compition. Not right off the bat, but very soon it could mean the end of SD-6. He had to stop it. He was not going to be thrown out like a piece of garbage.  
  
The next day  
  
Sydney and Dixon sat across from each other and listened to Marshall's explanation of his new toy. Surprisingly Marshall hurried through his explanation, and left before he excused by Sloane.  
  
Sloane cleared his throat. "Sydney, Dixon, before you go I would like to request that you stop by Marshall's office before you go. The CIA is opening another covert base in Bucharest, Romania. All agents of SD-6 are required to learn Romanian. Marshall has made up some CD's. You two will be the first to receive them. And Dixon, could you stay after?"  
  
The warehouse  
  
Sydney walked in to find Vaughn already there. Sydney didn't smile as he turned to face her. She sat down on the crate and opened her bag.  
  
"They're opening another SD cell."  
  
Vaughn sat down on his crate and closed his eyes. I'm not going to freak out. He told himself. If Sydney can be calm about this, I can too. Vaughn looked up and saw that Sydney wasn't that calm. She had tears in her eyes and was trying not to let them out. It broke his heart to see her cry. He reached for her hand, but her hand met his halfway.  
  
"We were so close." She said.  
  
The tears were starting to come, and Vaughn squeezed her hand. Sydney didn't deserve this. Neither of them deserved this. They had been working for over a year to take SD-6 and the Alliance down. This. this could take away that year and all of the years before if the cell became successful. It could all be over in a minute.  
  
Sydney seemed to have gathered herself together and handed Vaughn the CD.  
  
"Sloane wants us to use Romanian."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "I'll have the CIA make a copy."  
  
Marshall sat at his desk. It was past working hours, yet Marshall didn't notice. He was putting the finishing touches on the rest of the CDs. Sloane had asked him to make 100,000, all with one particular specific, the person using it would be brainwashed of any spying skills.  
  
Marshall had protested. Well, as much as Marshall could, being so "socialy challenged." He didn't understand why he had to brain wash people. But, it was the CIA and they knew best.  
  
He had put the CD in the pile when his laptop beeped. He walked over to it and saw a warning. Someone was copying the CD he had given Sydney. Marshall hurried to put a trace on it. Less then a second later Marshall had his answer. He was expecting the ever prepared Sydney to be copying her CD in case she misplaced it. But the site that he saw shocked him. The CIA field office was copying it. Why didn't Sloane tell him he needed an extra copy for the field office?  
  
The next day he confronted him. "Uh.sir?" He asked.  
  
Sloane glanced up and motioned Marshall in.  
  
"Sir. uh. I was wondering why you. um. didn't. um. ask me to make a copy for the field office. I mean. I know you trust Sydney, but. I thought that I was going to be the only one to handle copying them." He said the last part in a rush. His courage was in the clouds. He needed to hurry or else he would lose it.  
  
Sloane on the other hand was panicing. Why was the CIA field office copying the CD? Who gave the CD to them? Did he still have a mole in the agency?  
  
"What CD was it, Marshall?" He asked. His voice was surprisingly not shaking.  
  
"Oh. I thought I told you. it was uh. agent Sydney Bristow's."  
  
Sloane almost jumped out of his seat. Sydney was his mole. How could she do this? In his opinion she was like a daughter to him. He knew he had to eliminate her. He was about to dismiss Marshall when he got an idea.  
  
"Marshall, can you upload the brain washing thing into a CD that you don't have?"  
  
That night Sydney sat in her pajamas as she installed the CD. Why did she have to learn another language? She thought her life was so complicated already. She just wanted all of this spy stuff to dissapear. The program was done installing. She pressed a button and she felt as if her mind was being drained.  
  
The phone rang and she rushed to pick it up.  
  
"Joey's pizza?"  
  
Sydney started to talk, but then she realized that she didn't know what she was supposed to say. All she knew was that Vaughn was on the other side.  
  
"Vaughn," she whispered. "I can't remember." 


	2. Project Washing

Vaughn hung up the phone immediately. Sydney would never do something as irresponsible as that, and what couldn't she remember. Suddenly it hit him. Sydney was going to install Marshall's CD that. It had to be something to do with the CD. Against his better judgment he picked up his keys and hurried to Sydney's house.  
  
When Vaughn arrived Sydney let him in. She had been going crazy. Everything she had once known seemed to be gone.  
  
Once Vaughn was safely in the door, Sydney broke down and started explaining.  
  
"Vaughn, I can't remember anything! I can't answer your Joey's Pizza call, I can't kick, and." she paused. This one was harder to believe, harder to accept then the others. ". Vaughn, all I can remember about SD-6 and the CIA is the names and the people."  
  
Vaughn stepped back. "What do you mean!? You can't just forget everything! There has to be an explanation."  
  
Sydney looked hurt. Why didn't he believe her? This wasn't some new recruit; this was her, Sydney Bristow. Why didn't he believe what she had told him?  
  
Vaughn could see the look on Sydney's face. In the end that one look was what had made him decide to believe her. Super-spy, Sydney could hide her emotions, yet this version of Sydney couldn't remember how.  
  
He stepped forward and kneeled beside Sydney's chair. Tears were streaming down her face and Vaughn didn't know what to do, he did the only thing that he could, he hugged her.  
  
Meanwhile, outside of Sydney's house, an Sd-6 agent sat. He listened through the bug he had planted. Satisfied, he got up and phoned Sloane.  
  
"Mr. Sloane, it's Blackbird."  
  
"Yes? Did plan Washing go through?"  
  
"Yes sir, Washing was a success."  
  
"Good. I'll see you at the bank."  
  
Sloane put the phone down. He ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had done what he had had to do. So what if it was Sydney. This would put him even higher up in the Alliance. Now, all he had to do was come up with an explanation. He couldn't reveal his CD. If he did that his plan would be found out in a second. Suddenly, he had an idea. He would claim that Sydney was high up in a top-secret project he was working on. A project he was planning to release on the CIA, project Washing.  
  
The next day  
  
Alain Cristophe had called an emergency Alliance meeting at the insistence of Sloane. It had taken a lot of preparation, but Sloane was sure he had his story straight.  
  
"Last night," he started. "One of my best agents, Sydney Bristow was testing a project that she was working on, a project Washing. I kept this secret from you, for fear of the consequences. Project Washing was a high- powered laser. It was capable of brain washing someone of any spying skills. We thought we had had it perfected. But, when Sydney operated it, the laser brainwashed her. On my orders, Sydney Bristow was killed. She would have leaked any and all information about SD-6. As we don't yet have an antidote, I felt it best to eliminate her. I'm sure everyone will agree with me."  
  
OMG! You all are so nice! Please keep reviewing. I know that this chapter isn't as good as the first one, but I hope you like it.  
  
DollyponyH@aol.com 


	3. LOST

23 hours earlier  
  
It was four in the morning and Vaughn had finally sent Sydney to bed. She had been pacing around the house since ten, trying to remember anything related to the CIA or SD-6. Now, Vaughn sat slumped over on the couch. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell the CIA, they would put her in the witness protection program. The one thing Sydney had seemed to remember was the desire to take down SD-6.  
  
Vaughn had tried explaining the events of the last year and a half, but it was useless. How do you explain what she had been through?  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Vaughn jumped up. He glanced through the peephole and saw nothing. This couldn't be good. He quickly ran to Sydney's room only to discover she wasn't there. He started to panic. Had SD-6 not only wanted to brainwash her, but kill her as well?  
  
"Vaughn?" Asked a voice from behind him. He instantly relaxed.  
  
"Where were you?" Vaughn whispered as he turned around.  
  
"I needed to use the restroom. Why are you whispering?"  
  
"I think someone is here."  
  
He could see Sydney tense. He knew that not really knowing who these people were, going only by what he had told her must be terrifying.  
  
"Is it." Sydney couldn't finish. Vaughn only nodded.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"H-How do we get out?" She stuttered.  
  
Panic was getting the best of her and it was starting to scare Vaughn. It seemed silly to him, but Sydney had been his weakness as well as his strength. Her courage and her smile had always given him bravery. Now, with Sydney so lost he didn't know how he could save her, or if he even could.  
  
"They're in the room." Vaughn heard the voices at the exact moment Sydney did.  
  
Vaughn reached for Sydney's hand, but she had crept towards the bedroom door.  
  
"Sydney, no!" Vaughn whispered harshly.  
  
It was already too late. The door was sliding open.  
  
OMG! You do not know how much your reviews mean to me. This chapter wasn't as good as the last ones but. please review. I can't believe someone likes this.lol. Thank you DollyponyH@aol.com 


	4. Escape

I'm sorry that it took so long to get another chapter. Feedback is still appreciated. DollyponyH@aol.com. And thanks for the reviews. They meant a lot.  
  
Vaughn glanced around the bedroom. He searched for something, anything that might help them. His eyes landed on a hairbrush that was on Sydney's bedside table. He briefly noted that the frame he had given her was there as well, but thoughts like that would just slow him down. He pushed any thoughts of the frame being by Sydney's bedside from his mind. Thoughts like that would only slow him down.  
  
Vaughn scooped up the hairbrush and waited as the door opened more. As the door dragged across the floor, Vaughn prepared to throw the hairbrush. It would be a diversion. Hopefully, the hairbrush would hit the person on the other side, giving him and Sydney enough time to get out the window and hope that there weren't more agents waiting for them.  
  
The door suddenly flew open, as if the agent had just now realized that there was someone in there. Vaughn threw the hairbrush and prayed that his plan would work. He knew that it never would, but this was their only chance.  
  
Vaughn watched the hairbrush as it soured towards its target. But, before it even got halfway there he heard a gunshot and Sydney scream. He took his eyes off the hairbrush and stared at Sydney. Sydney was lying on the ground shaking. If he hadn't known better he would have said she'd been shot. But, lying next to her hands was a smoking gun.  
  
The agent was lying outside the doorway, a bullet hole between his eyes and the hairbrush on top of him. In other circumstances Vaughn would have laughed. How useless and stupid that hairbrush seemed now, when just moments before it could have saved both of their lives.  
  
Vaughn directed his attention to the bullet hole. Obviously, Sydney's mind had forgotten how to aim, but her hands hadn't. The bullet had gone straight through the agent's head and into the wall behind him. Vaughn had to look away. As he did, he noticed that Sydney was leaning up against her bed.  
  
He crawled over to her, suddenly too tired and exhausted to get up. He knew that an extraction team would come for the agent, but it was all he could do to get to Sydney.  
  
She was still shaking and silently crying. Vaughn hesitated for a second, then put his hand on her shoulder. "Shhh," he said. "Sydney, you did what you had to do. It's ok."  
  
She pushed his hand away and buried her face in her arms. "Vaughn, that's no excuse. I killed a man. I could go to jail. You could go to jail for just being here. Though, from what you've said I've killed before. But, it doesn't help when I can't remember. It shouldn't help at all." She started sobbing. "Vaughn, I killed a man."  
  
Vaughn was afraid. For the millionth time, when it concerned Sydney, he didn't know what to do. But, he did the only thing that he could do. He hugged her. It didn't last long, though. A car had pulled up outside. Sydney's head shot up and she looked at Vaughn. He nodded. This was far from over.  
  
Vaughn slowly stood up and grabbed Sydney's hand. He pointed towards the window and Sydney ran to open it. Vaughn stayed for a second to grab the gun and check the clip. There were two bullets left.  
  
He turned to whisper for Sydney, but he heard the front door burst open. He ran up to Sydney and pushed her out the window. He was about to follow when he saw Sydney's cell phone. He grabbed it and scrambled out the window, just as an agent came through the bedroom door. Vaughn grabbed Sydney's hand and started running.  
  
He heard gunshots as they ran into the early dawn light. He didn't know where they would go or what they would do. All that he knew was they had to stay clear of SD-6 and somehow get Sydney's spying skills back, if she was ever to survive.  
  
Vaughn took one last look behind him and saw the agents setting fire to Sydney's house. He didn't let he know. He just kept running. It would be a painful enough road as it was, without Sydney seeing her own house burn up. 


End file.
